The inventive concept relates to a method and/or system for measuring the concentration of a detection target using the transmission or reflection of light, and more particularly, to a method and system for measuring the concentration of a detection target using the transmission or reflection of light, by which the concentration of the detection target may be measured using the amount of light transmitted through or reflected by the detection target and quantitated.
A conventional system for measuring the concentration of a detection target disposed in a rotating biodisc is not a quantitative system but a qualitative system, so a user should confirm and determine an expression result with the naked eye. Accordingly, the user is highly likely to take a subject view of a detection result and reach a wrong conclusion.
Also, detection of an expression result using a conventional quantitative system involves designing a complicated optical system including a laser light source and a photodiode (PD) and detecting the expression result in a precise position. In this case, however, high detection reliability cannot be ensured, and designing the complicated optical system would be costly.